After the caught
by mini-misty1.5
Summary: The little yet most important moment between the scene where Fillmore & Ingrid caught Malika, and the scene in the house of Ingrid.


Disclaimer:

The characters of Fillmore! aren't mine, all the rights reserved to the owners.  
The song "Lips of an angel" it's from the group Hinder, all the rights reserved to them.

A/N: what is wrote like this "_Hi!how are you?"_ is the song, except for the first two paragraphs, that's just a narration.

_**-After the caught-**_

_**Ps: This is the second thing I can actually edit. It has many flaws, but I can't actually do much, cause I'm keeping it as close to the original ones as possible. Sorry for that.**_

Love and stuff for everybody, 

_**Mini-Misty 1.5**_

* * *

_Tic Tac Tic Tac_

"You have to get in Vallejo"

"I know that Fillmore"- _She was there, siting in that old grey cold chair, with her red & black ipod restin on her white small hands_

"Look, I know it's hard but you have to do it"

"No you don't understand Fillmore"- Said Vallejo as the memory of a not to long ago lost childhood revisited his eyes.

_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey, why you crying, is everything ok? I gotta whisper cause i can't be too loud _

"Just go Vallejo"

"Yes"- He answered as he tooked the doorhandle

_well, my girl is in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you, I guess we never really moved on _

"Malika"

"Vallejo"- said Malika coldly as she held her ipod tightly

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin' my name it sounds so sweet, comin' from the lips of an angel hearin' those words, it makes me weak_

Both stared at eachother eyes for a few seconds

_and I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel _

"So, are you gonna call my parents?" Said Malika condescendingly as she stared at her old mate. It was hard to say when did everything had failed.

"I have to"- Answered Vallejo as he laid his back against the cold wall of the office.

"Sounds like you don't wanna do that, why?" Asked Malika, as she stared straight up to him

"I don't" Said Vallejo, lookin back at her. Was she always like _that?_ He guessed time would never be able to dissapear some things about _them_

"again…why?"

"You used to be my partner" But the question was...was still there any _them_?

"oh I see"

"Why did you left Malika?"

"Vallejo, just do what you have to do" Said Malika as she stared back to her ipod. She always knew that there was some things that couldn't not be explained without hurting...

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight. And, yes, I've dream of you too.  
And does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"You really want me to do what I have to?"- asked Vallejo as he stand up, and walked around the room

"Why not?, I don't wanna _you_to get more troubles"- Said Malika looking at the door across the room. It would have been an easy escape. He couldn't reach her, he would let her go...but it was time, there was no more runing or escaping. Not anymore.

"Please…you've done that way so much times before, even before you left this place" Answered Vallejo, makin' an effort to keep the anger inside.

_Well my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on, it's really good to hear your voice saying my name and it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Then?, why don't you just do it?"-Said malika confronting the brown eyes of the boy, who was behind her looking at her. There was something in the voice of both them...there was passion.

_And I never wanna say goodbye but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel_

"Ok, if that's what you want"- Answered Vallejo,as he leaned on to kiss the soft red lips of the girl, who stayed static for a second, just to close her eyes at next moment and return the kiss.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name and it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me weak_

They slowly broke the kiss and a funny smile apear out of nowhere on Malika's face

"why didn't you told me?" Said Malika, staring at him for a few seconds.

"You never listen, and then you left, so..."

"Sorry"

"I know, me too, but at least now you know"

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel_

"I guess this is all that we get, right?" She said

"It has being a long time…"

"and I'm not the girl you used to know"

"No, you're not…maybe I never knew who you were" Said Vallejo, as he looked into her eyes. _Would they ever stop being so brightfull?_

"Or maybe you did"

_And I never wanna say goodbye, but girl you make it hard to be faithfulWith the lips of an angel_

"call my parents" She said, holding her Ipod close to her.

"No"

"but…"

"I'll take you to your place"He said, taking his jacket from the chair

""Yeah, my parents will love that"

"maybe" He said, trying not to laugh. For a second there, nothing had changed. Maybe there was something after all...

"come here"- Said Malika quietly

"what?"- answered him, as he went closer to her face.

"I love you"-she said, and kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_


End file.
